poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!
''Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated! ''is an upcoming Weekenders crossover TV Series made by Sonic876. It will appear in Google Drive in the near future. Plot Tino and his friends reunite with Scooby-Doo and the gang as they attempt to solve creepy mysteries in the town of Crystal Cove, a place that holds a very dark secret that could endanger its citizens and the universe. List of Episodes Season 1 #Beware the Beast from Below #The Creeping Creatures #The Secret of the Ghost Rig #Revenge of the Man Crab #The Song of Mystery #The Legend of Alice May #In Fear of the Phantom #The Grasp of the Gnome #Battle of the Humungonauts #Howl of the Fright Hound #The Secret Serum #The Shrieking Madness #When the Cicada Calls #Mystery Solvers Club State Finals #The Wild Brood #Where Walks Aphrodite #Escape From Mystery Manor #The Dragon's Secret #Nightfright #The Siren's Song #Menace of the Manticore #Attack of the Headless Horror #A Haunting in Crystal Cove #Dead Justice #Pawn of Shadows #All Fear the Freak Season 2 #The Night the Clown Cried #The House of the Nightmare Witch #The Night the Clown Cried II – Tears of Doom! #Web of the Dreamweaver! #The Hodag of Horror #Art of Darkness! #The Gathering Gloom #Night on Haunted Mountain #Grim Judgment #Night Terrors #The Midnight Zone #Scarebear #Wrath of the Krampus #Heart of Evil #Theater of Doom #Aliens Among Us #The Horrible Herd #Dance of the Undead #The Devouring #Stand and Deliver #The Man in the Mirror #Nightmare in Red #Dark Night of the Hunters #Gates of Gloom #Through the Curtain #Come Undone Transcripts Season 1: #Beware the Beast from Below #The Creeping Creatures #The Secret of the Ghost Rig #Revenge of the Man Crab #The Song of Mystery #The Legend of Alice May #In Fear of the Phantom #The Grasp of the Gnome #Battle of the Humungonauts #Howl of the Fright Hound #The Secret Serum #The Shrieking Madness #When the Cicada Calls #Mystery Solvers Club States Finals #The Wild Brood #Where Walks Aphrodite #Escape From Mystery Manor #The Dragon's Secret #Nightfright #The Siren's Song #Menace of the Manticore #Attack of the Headless Horror #A Haunting in Crystal Cove #Dead Justice #Pawn of Shadows #All Fear the Freak Season 2 #The Night the Clown Cried #The House of the Nightmare Witch #The Night the Clown Cried II – Tears of Doom! #Web of the Dreamweaver! #The Hodag of Horror #Art of Darkness! #The Gathering Gloom #Night on Haunted Mountain #Grim Judgment #Night Terrors #The Midnight Zone #Scarebear #Wrath of the Krampus #Heart of Evil #Theater of Doom #Aliens Among Us #The Horrible Herd #Dance of the Undead #The Devouring #Stand and Deliver #The Man in the Mirror #Nightmare in Red #Dark Night of the Hunters #Gates of Gloom #Through the Curtain #Come Undone Trivia * The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers & Frontier), The Human Mane 5, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream & Cheese, Chris Thorndyke, Cosmo, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Darla Dimple, and Dr. Facilier will guest star in this TV series. * Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Darla Dimple, Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Infinite and Dr. Facilier will work for Professor Pericles, Mr. E, Brad Chiles, and Judy Reeves in this TV series. *Throughout the series, Scooby-Doo shows his protective and heroic side of his personality. Links Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Series shows Category:TV series Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Films dedicated to Casey Kasem Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers